Coming Back to You Sequel to Transfigure My Opinin
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: After three years, Blaise Zabini comes back to the love of his life.
1. After Three Years

Blaise Zabini stood outside seventeen Willow Street, a bouqet of flowers in his hands, the same kind he had given her three years ago. He felt nervous. Butterflies swarmed his stomach, his knees shook, and his palms felt sweaty.

She'd remember him, right?

Of course she would. It had only been three years. Good thing he had been able to find her address among her many letters.

She'd want to speak to him, right?

Maybe. He hadn't really responded to those many letter that were tied together on top of his nightstand in his small apartment. The letters that smelt like lavender, like her hair.

She wouldn't just slam the door in his face, right?

No telling there. There was never any way to tell what she was really thinking. She wasn't an open book like a lot of other people. . . . That's what he liked a lot about her.

But he hadn't gotten a letter from her in close to eight months. She used to send one at least once a week. But then . . . after about a year, they dwindled down to twice a month, then to once a month, then every other month . . . then they stopped.

He hadn't meant to wait so long to come visit her, but there had been things he needed to work out . . . like where he needed to be. Sure, he was only twenty, but there were things he needed to be sure of. His parents had wanted him to be a Death Eater . . . he had refused. He ran away from it, hid out. That's why most of her notes lay unanswered.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise reached forward and knocked.

After a few moments, it opened and there stood Alurea Smith. She hadn't changed a bit and for that, he was grateful. Her long brown hair was pushed back with a white headband and her large, brown eyes were opened wide in surprise. "Blaise?" she said.

"Hello, Alurea," he said smiling.

"Blaise?" she said again, this time a wide smile appearing on her face. She moved as if to hug him but she stopped, the smiling slowly fading. "What – what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Blaise said, holding out the flowers.

Alurea stayed where she was though, stuttering silently. A voice came from behind her. "Darling, who is it?"

Blaise's arms dropped to his sides as the man came and wrapped his arm around her waist, a smug smile coming onto his face.

"Why hello there, Zabini," said Cormac McLaggen.


	2. Will Power

I couldn't believe it.

After three years here he was standing here. Blaise Zabini was standing here on my porch like it was natural.

Oh my freaking gosh.

And here I was with Cormac McLaggen's arm wrapped around my waist.

"What can we do you for, Zabini?" Cormac said. "Come to see what you lost out on?"

Blaise took a step towards Cormac and I stepped between them both, holding up my arms. "Cormac, could you go back inside for a minute. _Please_?"

Cormac looked at me surprised for a minute before shooting a glare at Blaise and slamming the door behind them.

Finally, I turned to face Blaise, watching a whole mess load of emotions pass of his face. Anger, confusion, hurt, betrayal, all hit him at the same time it seemed like and I felt it. Oh boy. But then, those emotions were gone, leaving a blank expression.

I smiled at him. "Hello Bla –"

"McLaggen's?" he said.

"Oh, him. . . . He just lives here, really. We're sort of like . . . roommates."

"Your parents let you room with a guy?"

"Who says my parents know?"

A small smile appeared on his face for a moment. He hesitated before saying, "You stopped writing."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "You stopped responding."

"I've been busy."

"So have i."

There was an awkward pause before Blaise held out the flowers to me again. "Maybe we could explain more over dinner?"

I stared at him for a moment. In my mind, I was telling myself not to fall for this. I mean three years and no word? And he expected me to just drop my busy schedule and go out with him?

No way.

Absolutely not.

Think again.

"What day?" I said.

Damn.

I have absolutely no will power.

Blaise grinned. "Maybe this Friday? I'll pick you up from the clinic?"

The clinic is my job. Butterfield Magical Psychiatrics. Yep, I'm a Psychiatrist-in-training. Crazy when I have so many issues of my own.

Slowly I nodded, reaching out for the flowers. "Eight o' clock."

Our fingers brushed when I took the flowers and a chill ran up and down my spine. I felt like I was still in school.

It didn't help when he took my free hand and kissed it. It didn't help when he looked straight into my eyes. And it most certainly didn't help when he said, "Until then, Princess," in that deep, sultry voice of his.

. . . . Either we were having an earthquake or my knees were shaking.

He backed away from me, that sexy smile on his face, and Disapparated.

. . . . Whoa.

Can you have hot flashes at twenty?


	3. No Need

"Rea? You have an unscheduled client waiting out here and may I say he is very handsome. And, he comes bearing gifts."

I rolled my eyes while 'my secretary', Jasmine Loftus, wiggled her eyebrows at me. When I started here, Jasmine and I became quick friends. She was funny, boy-crazy, and gossipy but a great person all around. She had wide almond brown eyes and black hair that she always kept up in braids. I think she was the only one who was actually nice to me when I started here.

"Just send him Jas," I said. Jasmine laughed and stepped aside, saying, "Miss Smith will see you now."

Blaise came in, holding another bouquet of flowers. Seriously, that will never get old. He flopped down onto the couch set in front of my chair, a smile on his face. "Hello, Miss Smith."

I smiled back. "Hello Blaise. What can I do you for?"

"Well, you see, there's this really pretty girl I know. I suppose you can say we were school sweethearts. Anyway, I finally managed to slow down enough to meet up with her and I promised to take her out to dinner tonight. Problem is, I'm not quite sure where to take her. What would you recommend?"

"There's a really nice Italian restaurant just around the corner from this building. It's not very expensive and the food is really good. I think she'd like it."

"It's perfect." Blaise stood to his feet and gave me the flowers, offering his arm at the same time. "Shall we?"

I stood and put my arm through his. "We shall."

We left my office, passing Jasmine's desk as she pretend to clean up and pretending to clear her throat. She was so blatantly obvious.

"Blaise," I said, "this is my friend Jasmine. Jas, this is Blaise."

"Nice to meet you," Blaise said offering his hand.

She took it, biting slightly on her bottom lip. "No, no. It's nice to meet _you_. Is this the same Blaise you told me you met at Hogwarts who's incredibly hot? Because if it is I completely agree. There are plenty of fish in the sea and my oh my have you caught a good one."

Did I mention Jasmine was also very big mouthed? Gently I pushed Blaise towards the door. "Bye Jas, see you Monday."

"Bye! Have Fun! Owl me with the details!"

I could feel my face getting hot, but Blaise chuckled. "I like her," he said.

"She grows on you, I suppose," I said, cooling down a little. "So, I get to find out what you've been up to tonight, right?"

Blaise hesitated before saying, "Possibly. . . . It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"Devastatingly complicated."

"Sounds like a movie."

"A what?"

". . . . Nothing, never mind. Let's just go eat. We'll talk about something else."

"Okay."

The wind bit through my sweater slightly, and I cuddled closer to Blaise unconsciously. He noticed, though, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

I love it when there's no need for words.

* * *

It was going on seventeen to midnight when Blaise and I Apparated in front of my house. I felt giddy, though, I swear, I hadn't drunk anything. Blaise and I kept laughing, remembering things from school. It was a good night, if I do say so myself.

"I had a really nice time, Blaise," I told him.

"Me too," he said, grinning.

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

"How about next Tuesday for your birthday?"

My big two one. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I'm about to be twenty-one years of age. And he actually remembered? I'm shocked, to say the least, but excited.

"I'd love to."

"Great."

Can you spell awkward? I mean, in movies and books and stuff, this is the part where the boy leans in and gives the girl a goodnight kiss and boy was I excited for that.

I think.

He did lean forward, slightly, and I sort of leaned towards him, slightly. But at the last minute, I turned my head and let his lips brush up against my cheek. Don't get me wrong, it still sent shivers down my spine.

I put my hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. "Goodnight, Blaise."

I could sort of see the disappointment in his eyes, but he smiled anyway. "Goodnight, Alurea."

Quickly, I went inside, feeling stupid. I heard him Disapparated and I closed the door completely.

"Alurea, is that you?"

I sighed.

Right, time to face Cormac.


	4. Positive

Two Death Eaters stepped forward, a man and a woman, shaking with fear. They kneeled together in front of a tall, skinny man dressed completely in black.

"What have you discovered?" the man said.

"We have found him my Lord," the second man said, his head bowed. "He was hiding but he left his hiding place to visit a witch, a half-blood."

"We believe that if we capture the girl," the woman continued, "we'll be able to lure him to you, my Lord."

Lord Voldemort stroked Nagini's head, contemplating. "Are you positive that bring this _half-blood_ to us will bring your son?"

"Completely positive, my Lord," Mr. and Mrs. Zabini replied.

Lord Voldemort nodded. "Retrieve the half-blood then. Bring her to me."

"Yes my Lord." The Zabinis left, Apparating as the reached the end of the graveyard.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy asked, stepping forward. "What will you do with the girl after Zabini is made into one of us?"

"It will not matter, Malfoy, as long as we get him here. Nothing will stop me from obtaining my heir."


	5. Kidnapped

Tuesday.

Blaise Zabini stood on the walkway to Alurea's house, a bouquet of flowers dangling from hand and a small box containing a diamond necklace in the other.

And Alurea's door hung from its bottom hinges.

The flowers dropped to the ground as Blaise ran inside, fighting against hope to calm to his rapid heart beat, hoping against hope that everything was all right, that Alurea would still be in the house.

He entered, calling her name. The house was a hug mess, mirrors were broken, bits and pieces were blasted off of furniture. Blaise moved through the house as if in slow motion, taking in the damage but not really grasping the reality and the meaning of it all.

He turned the corner and found Cormac McLaggen, unmoving. Blaise swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. He kneeled down in front of the body, trying to get his brain to slow down to decide what to do. A note was pinned to his chest and Blaise shakily reached forward to grab it, opening it up.

**If you want her, come get her.**


	6. Trouble

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing as how my head was throbbing. I felt like I was drugged . . . not that I've taken drugs before. I realized I was lying upside down and I turned over onto my stomach.

What the hell happened to me?

Wiping away blood from my lip, I tried to think about what happened after I got off work Monday evening. . . . I went home, Cormac had cooked me dinner because he said he had to work tomorrow evening, we ate, sat up and watched a movie, and around eleven fifteen, we went to our separate rooms (thought I'd emphasize that), and I went to bed. . . .

. . . . Death Eaters. . . .

. . . . They attacked my house!

. . . . They . . . oh God, Cormac!

I went to jump to my feet but I was yanked back down. Looking behind me, I saw that I had been chained by my ankle to the wall. I moved into a sitting position, putting a hand to my ribs, which were sore.

I was a prisoner.

But why?

What on earth could I have done? Well, except for the fact that I'm Half-blood.

Then it clicked.

Blaise.

I shook my head angrily. Of course this was some how his fault. I mean, the guy doesn't contact me for three years and then he shows up and the next thing I know, I'm a prisoner of Lord Voldemort.

Wait until I see that boy. He's going to get it.


	7. Trust me

I was asleep when two Death Eaters came and got me. I'm sure I'd only been there for a five hours or more. Were they going to kill me already?

One wasn't wearing his mask and I recognized him from school but I couldn't recall his name. He was about two years older than me, with brown hair and an ugly face. He tied a rope around my wrists while the other unlocked the chain from my ankle.

"Get up, scum," the ugly boy said, yanking me to my feet.

My ankle was sore and swollen and it was hard to walk so I mostly stumbled while he pulled me along. I fell a couple of times as they pushed and pulled me up the stairs.

Blaise stood on the outside of the graveyard, mentally preparing and berating himself for what he was about to do.

"It's for Alurea," he told himself. Pushing himself, he walked forward calmly to the ring of Death Eaters.

"Move," hissed a voice from the middle of the circle. "My heir has arrived."

Voldemort stood there, giving Blaise his impression of a smile. This was what Blaise had been trying to avoid. He didn't want to be heir, especially not to this guy.

Gritting his teeth, he got down one knee. "I am here, my Lord."

"Let go of me!"

Blaise glanced up a bit to see Alurea being dragged out by Theodore Nott, an unknown Death Eater following behind them.

"How does it feel, Mudblood?" the second Death Eater said, twiddling his fingers in her face. "How does it feel to be treated like the animal you are?"

Alurea snapped at him with her teeth. He jumped back quickly. "How does that do for animal?"

Blaise looked back towards Voldemort who was coming closer to him. "Your first task before I make you my heir is to rid our world of yet another unwelcome member."

He motioned for the circle to open more so that Nott could drag Alurea into the circle. Nott pushed her to the ground and she landed on her knees in front of Blaise who was in a state of shock.

They had tricked him! He mentally kicked himself. Of course they tricked him. Did he really expect them to let her go?

His wand in his hand, he stepped closer to Alurea. She looked up with him and he almost fell back in surprise. She stared at him with such contempt that it scared and hurt him. She couldn't possibly think that he'd would purposefully bring this upon could her, could she?

He decided then what needed to be done.

Turning he shot spell after spell at unsuspecting Death Eaters. He stepped backwards, pulling Alurea up by her arm as he did so and pulling her back with him.

"Run," he muttered, once he had shot most of the Death Eaters down, somewhat surprised that Voldemort didn't make a move for him.

She stumbled a lot as they ran but she was heavy so Blaise could easily hold her up. She was in pain; he could tell from the way she inhaled sharply every couple of seconds.

He had no clue where they were going; he just wanted to get her out of there. He was too scared to stop and Apparated for fear that the Death Eaters that were chasing them would catch them.

The graveyard ended at the edge of a forest and the couple entered, Blaise still holding on tightly to Alurea's arm. "I got you," he told her as she almost fell to her knees.

They ran for what seemed like a long time, but the Death Eaters were still hot on their trail. In the near distance, Blaise could hear the sound of water.

Alurea must have heard it too because she tried to slow down. Blaise continued to pull her towards it, though. "I don't know how to swim!" she said as the river came into the distance.

"You have to trust me, Rea!"

They reached the river's edge and jumped. . . .

The current ripped Alurea away from him. Blaise opened his eyes to see Alurea writhing around, bubbles leaking from her mouth. He swam towards her, trying to reach for her, but she was too far away.

Panicking, he almost opened her mouth to call her name, but stopped himself just in time. It was then that he saw the rope, trailing in front of her. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him, Apparating just as she opened her mouth in a wide gasp.


	8. Angry

Blaise Apparated Alurea into an abandoned house, laying her down on the floor.

"Rea," he said, patting her wet cheek. "Rea, wake up."

She wasn't breathing. "Come on, Rea," he said.

He cursed silently, pulling out his wand, placing it near her mouth. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Using the levating spell, he slowly lifted the water from her lungs, letting it splash on the floor.

Alurea jerked up, couching. Bliase placed a hand on the small of her back, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Am I okay?" she said. "_Am I okay_?"

She whipped away from him, an angry look on her face. "Why – you didn't tell me you were a Death Eater."

"I'm not. I ran away from that."

"Why'd you come to me?"

"Because I missed you. I missed you so much, Rea."

"If you wanted to see me than you shouldn't have brought all this . . . baggage to me! Death Eater's broke into my house! They kidnapped me! They . . . they freaking killed Cormac, Blaise! And now, we're on the run from Voldemort!"

"Would you have rather had me kill you?"

"I would have rather you leave me alone! You did it perfectly for three years!"

She stormed off, still limping, but angry enough to kill.

* * *

I was so horribly angry.

Not angry. Angry was not a good enough word,

I was damn right pissed the hell off.

. . . . But I knew I couldn't actually believe that this was Blaise's fault. He saved my life for Merlin's sake. I was scared though and angry and I needed someone to blame beside myself.

I stood from the toilet and looked at myself in the mirror.

Wow, was I messed up.

I went to reach for my wand but it was gone. Damn it.

So I had to use the sink like I used to when I never used to use magic and I washed my hair and my face and bits and pieces of my body where I was bleeding.

I'm not sure how long I stayed in that stupid bathroom (yeah, kind of stupid to stomp off when I didn't even know where I was), but when I came out it was still dark out (duh). Blaise wasn't standing in the hallway where I had left him but one of the doors that I had noticed was closed now.

I approached it and knocked. Of course there was no answer. "Blaise?"

No answer still.

"Blaise?" I said again. "Look . . . I'm sorry. What I said was hurtful and wrong. And I didn't mean any of it. And I wanted to thank you for saving me. And I wanted to tell you how absolutely stupid I feel for being so evil to you. And I wanted –"

The door opened and Blaise was standing there in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest. "And I wanted to get some sleep."

I frowned slightly. He didn't look like he had been sleep.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He gave me a small smile. "I know. . . . Come here."

He held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me into his room and I followed. Now don't go getting ideas, you sick freaks. All he did was transfigure my dirty clothes into clean pajamas. . . .

And then he let me get in bed with him.

We didn't do anything I swear! We just lay there, my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"You know you're going to have to explain all of this to me sometime," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "I know. I will. Just I'm really tired."

"Me too."

"So let's just sleep, okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Explanations

I woke up the next morning by myself, the smell of eggs, toast, bacon, and waffles drifting through the now open door. I smiled slightly, sitting up on my elbows. Only Blaise Zabini would let you yell at him one day and cook breakfast for you the next.

Throwing back the covers, I padded on my tiptoes across the cold wooden floors. We were in some sort of cabin, I realized, seeing as how the windows were open and I could smell the fresh scent of pine trees. I approached the window and let the sun hit my face, enjoying its warmth.

"Hey."

I turned to see Blaise standing behind me, a breakfast tray in his hands. "Where were you going with that?" I asked, smiling.

"To you," he said, smiling back. "Your ankle's still really swollen and I didn't want you walking on it until I had a look at it. Plus that and you've got some really bad bruises along your side. . . . Hold on."

Blaise walked back in the direction of which I guessed was the kitchen. "Were you examining me?" I asked.

"I might have been." Blaise came back towards me and in one unexpected movement swooped me off my feet. "Oh, yeah, and consider it a belated birthday present."

I started to protest but I mean, it's not every day a handsome man swoops you off your feet and serves you breakfast in bed. That's usually only on Mother's day and the last thing I wanted at this point in time were kids.

And the food was good too. I could just hear Jasmine's voice. _Rea, come on now, the guy's polite, he can cook, he sweeps you off your feet on a regular basis, he's sweet, and romantic, and plus all that he's just plain sexy. How in the hell can you resist that_?

Jasmine. Merlin, she must be going crazy with worry at the moment. I've never just not shown up for work before.

"Is there anyway I can contact Jasmine?" I asked as Blaise came into the room with his own plate.

Blaise thought for a moment. "I'm not sure it's safe. Whoever knew to kidnap you has been watching you closely. There's a possibility that they could be watching Jasmine to see if she gets in contact with you."

"They wouldn't kidnap her, would they?"

"No, of course not. It wouldn't make any sense seeing as how they can't get in contact with us to tell us what they've done."

I suddenly lost my appetite, setting my plate down on the floor. Blaise did the same before gently taking my bad ankle and massaging it. I had to admit that it did feel better.

"What's going on, Blaise?" I asked.

Blaise shook his head, not looking up at me. "I'm supposed to be the heir to Voldemort."

I jerked up, surprised, hurting my side in the process. "What?"

"Voldemort was the last heir to Slytherin. He had no one else, no family, seeing as how he killed most of them. He needed an heir, a back up just in case he died, I suppose. Draco Malfoy disappeared a little while after Dumbledore's death so my parents offered me to him and he made me his heir. Lucky for the both of us, he didn't mark me yet or there'd be no running."

"So these past three years –"

"These past three years I've been in hiding, moving from place to place which is why I never got to respond to a lot of your letters."

I was stunned for a moment, remembering how mad i had felt when ever I thought about him . . . and I had thought about him quite a lot. I was forced to focus again when I realized that Blaise was crawling up towards me, forcing me to lay back. He lifted up my shirt just enough so that he could gently trail his fingers down my bruises.

"That day I came to visit and those days afterward," he continued, "I didn't believe I was being followed anymore. Why would you keep after a person for so long. And I missed you so much."

He looked into my eyes, one of his hands lifting to my face as the other held him above my body. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you, Rea. And when I thought that I was in the clear, my first thought was that I had to see you. Your letters and the thought of being with you again kept me going. . . . I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I never thought that they'd go after you, I really didn't, and I apologize for all the pain I've caused you, and I apologize –"

I lifted my finger to his lips. "Stop apologizing and just kiss me already."

Blaise grinned happily, leaning down to kiss me.

Damn, that'll never get old.


	10. Runaways

Blaise woke me up pretty much in the middle of the night, or whatever and I don't think I've ever seen him look so scared before.

"Wuzgoinon?' I mumbled as he pulled me out of bed. "Blaise? What's –"

Blaise threw a hand over my mouth and pulled me to the floor, pushing me underneath the bed at pretty much the same time.

"Someone's in the house," he hissed into my ear. "Most likely a Death Eater."

His hand remained over my mouth but I wasn't about to say a thing because I heard footsteps just then, coming towards the bedroom. I clung tighter to Blaise as he did me.

Someone entered the room, mumbling to himself as he walked. I saw his robes sweeping along the floor. "They were here," he muttered.

"On the count of three, we run out of here," Blaise breathed into my ear as he pointed his wand over my head. "One . . . two . . . three."

Golden rope short from his wand and tied around the Death Eater's ankles, knocking him to the floor. I rolled from out under the bed and Blaise followed, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room, the Death Eater rolling around on the floor, screaming and shouting and trying to reach his wand, which had flew some where when he fell.

As many of you may or may not know, I am a half-blood and so my mum, the Muggle, made me go to Muggle School where I was forced to do P.E., the most dreadful activity that was created and I always hated running. But I ran incredibly fast that night, clutching onto Blaise's hand as we ran out of the house and into the woods that surrounded it.

He dragged me slightly as we stumbled and sprinted through the dark trees. I stepped on rocks and twigs, setting my feet on fire but I kept going.

Finally, we stopped. Blaise slumped down against a tree, pulling me down next to him. We were both breathing rather hard and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I could hear him murmuring to himself, or rather to me, telling me how sorry he was about all this.

When I had finally caught my breath, I put my hands on both sides of his face and pressed my forehead against his. "I've already forgiven you so just stop apologizing," I whispered.

He looked at me finally and I smiled, leaning against him. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I have a place," he said. "But it's going to take a while for us to get there from here. And they're obviously tracking Apparating, so we'll have to use other forms of transportation."

"Like what?"

". . . Do you know how to drive a car?"


	11. Cars and Broomsticks

**A/N: First off, I want to dedicate this story and all my stories from here on out to allhugs13, for being the best friend I've always had. With out your wonderful advice and support, most of my stories could not be possible. And thank you for your marvelous reviews. Luv ya, girl!!**

". . . You do know that in Muggle societies, this is illegal, right?"

"How else were we supposed to get a car?"

"Uh, I don't know. I thought you may have already had one."

". . . Alurea, why on earth would one need a car if they could fly or just pop to where they need to be?"

". . . Blaise, usually when one suggests that one should drive a car, it usually means that that one has a car."

Blaise and I sat at in outdoor café in the early hours of the morning, staring at this really nice silver car across the street from us. I certainly felt sorry for the person who was going to come back out and find that car missing.

Blaise used his wand to transfigure a fork into key. "Hopefully it fits."

"Wow, you got really good."

"I had a really good teacher. . . . Let's get this over with."

He handed me the key as we ran stealthily across the street. It fit like a glove, slipping into the keyhole of the door and then into the keyhole of the ignition.

"So are you going to tell me where we are heading?" I asked once we were down the street and away from the café.

"You probably know of it," he said. "You have friends there, I believe."

I thought about my friends. Hermione, Harry, and Ron came to see me every so often when we left Hogwarts but when they sent letters, they were always very cryptic and told me I couldn't send letters back. They just wanted me to let me know everything was okay and they were working things out in a way.

"You've been in contact with Hermione, Harry, and Ron?" I asked.

"Well, Harry, mostly. He told me anytime I needed to, I could just come stay there, but I was never able to stay in one place for a long time and there was no way in hell I'd lead the Death Eaters to their hideout."

"But you know how to get there?"

"I do."

And that was the end of it. He pointed directions but he never actually said where we were going.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I was tired. My eyes were sore from the lack of sleep, my left leg had fallen asleep, and my arse wasn't doing much better since the seat cushion wasn't very comfortable. When I told Blaise all this, he laughed and said, "I'm glad to see that you're taking this all so well."

"Are you sure you can't drive?"

"Do you want to end up in a ditch?"

". . . Not particularly, no."

"There's your answer then."

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked in the rearview mirror and the side mirror, I didn't see a thing. It happened again and this time I spared a quick glance over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I thought I saw something, but I must just be tired."

Blaise turned in his seat to look out the back window. He cursed silently and turned back around.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Blaise Zabini, if you don't tell me what's going on this instant, I'll –"

"We're being followed."

I glanced up into the rearview mirror and sure enough I saw two Death Eaters on broomstick. "How did they find us?" I said.

"No clue."

I pressed on the accelerator, going from seventy to eighty-five. I glanced to my left and saw Blaise clutching onto the sides of his seats. "Is this your first time in a car?" I asked.

"How could you tell?"

Something, a spell probably, hit the roof of the car, denting it. The car swerved slightly, surprising both of us. In my peripheral vision, I saw a red light coming towards my side of the car. Twisting the wheel slightly, I slid to the left, the beam of light just narrowly missing us.

"Look up ahead," Blaise said.

I saw a path just a head of us, veering to the left. "Are you sure?"

"It'll get us closer to the city where your friends are staying. Just do it."

By now, I was going close to a hundred miles per hour. A turn at this speed could probably cause a serious accident. I quickly slammed on the brakes and skid into the turn. In the rearview mirror I saw the two Death Eaters shot in the same direction that we had been going in the first place. But the car obviously didn't like speeding into a new direction. The car spun at least four times before crashing onto its side, the side I was on by the way, and sliding a couple more feet.

"Rea?" Blaise said, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I think so. You?"

"I'm fine. Give me a minute and I'll get us out of her."

I didn't really like this whole laying on my side thing that I had going on. I'm glad I still had on my seat belt because when the car crashed to its side, the window broke (a stupid piece of glass already cut my cheek) and I wouldn't been crushed against the asphalt.

"Rea?"

I looked up to see Blaise holding his hand out to me through his now open door. Carefully unbuckling my seatbelt, I reached up and grabbed his hand. Slowly, he pulled me up until we were both sitting on the side of the car.

Grabbing my hand we ran off again, hoping we could get away before the Death Eaters came back to our now broken car.


	12. Grimmuald Place

An hour or so later, Blaise and I were standing in a cul-de-sac. Blaise said it wouldn't have taken so long if we hadn't of had to scurry along and hide in between buildings and behind dumpsters. Blaise reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, scanning it quickly. He handed it to me and said, "Memorize it and think about it."

Of course I had questions but I kept them to myself. _12 Grimmuald Place_.

I watched amazed as a house squeezed itself between 11 and 13, pushing aside the houses as if it owned the place. Blaise tugged on my hand to make me move, pulling me towards the door where he knocked softly. "You have to be really quiet here or the pictures will get angry," he explained, though it hardly made any sense.

The door opened quietly and Blaise pulled me inside where I was immediately ambushed by someone with incredibly bushy hair.

"Oh, Rea!" she whispered. "We were so worried about you. We thought you were dead when the Order went to your house and found the Death Mark and . . . Oh, I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Hermione let her breath," I heard someone say. "Let's go into the kitchen where we can talk more freely."

Hermione grabbed my hand, a huge smile on my face, pulling me out of the foyer and into a brightly lit kitchen. It was then that I remembered this place from fifth year, at the very back of my mind. Sirius had been alive then. . . .

A lot of people were there that I knew when I came in. Harry, Ron, Hermione, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Remus Lupin. I felt like I was fifteen again.

It seemed to take forever to get all the hugs in considering Mrs. Weasley held onto me forever, crying loudly. When I finally got to sit down Mrs. Weasley hopped up and began bustling around the kitchen, getting food for Blaise and me. Harry, Hermione, and Ron started to explain things to me all at once, but it was hard to listen because the warm kitchen was making me sleepy.

Long story short, Blaise and I ate and then went upstairs to get some sleep, Blaise holding onto my hand the whole time, well most of the time. We fell asleep in different rooms of course, seeing as how Mrs. Weasley kept her ever watchful eye on us the whole time. Not that we were going to do anything (cough, cough).

**A/N: Sorry this was so short I had serious writer's block so this is mostly just a filler. The next chapter will probably be more promising.**


	13. Surprise

**Disclaimer: No es mine-o.**

You would not, no could not believe how wonderful it felt to hop into the shower that next morning and turn the heat on to full blast. Never before did scalding hot water feel so wonderful.

I climbed out of the shower grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me, standing in front of the mirror to do my hair. I felt so much better after that shower. My body was finally rid of all its aches and pains and I felt as if I could run in the Olympics now if someone asked me too.

Looking around me, I realized I left my clothes in my bedroom. Great. Hopefully no one was in the hallway. I pulled open the door, the steam rushing out with me. "Oh," I said, stopping.

Standing in front of me, reaching for where the doorknob had been stood the boy . . . man known as Draco Malfoy. He looked no different from how I remembered him in school. His long blond hair hung in front of his steel blue eyes, which were staring at me rather amused.

"Hello," I said, clutching my towel to me.

"Hey," he said, smirking.

"Rea!" I heard Blaise cry. At first, I thought he was going to jump to conclusions, you know, seeing as how I was pretty much standing here naked in front of this guy. But when he came up behind Draco, he was grinning happily. "Hey, Rea, look who's been hiding out here!"

"I see that," I said. "Uh, do you guys mind? I'd really rather go through introductions clothed."

It was then that Blaise realized I was only in a towel. "I really don't mind doing introductions now," he said, smirking.

"Me either," Draco said.

Slytherins. Always alike aren't they? "Hermione!" I called, smiling at the two of them.

"What's going on here?" I heard Hermione say. "What are you two doing, gawking at her like that? How immature can you both get? Move! Shoo!"

Draco and Blaise ran off cracking up. Hermione came to stand next to me, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Sometimes, it's really hard to believe we're all twenty-one or older."

"Tell me about it," I said. "Think you can get me to the room with out being spotted?"

"I'll try."

"Oy, Rea!" Ron said, coming out of his and Harry's room. "Put some clothes on!"

"Girls and their indecent exposure, huh, Ron?" Harry said.

"I know, the nerve of some people." They both walked down the stairs, laughing while I glared at Hermione.

"Thanks, Herms, a lot," I said.

"Hey, I said I'd try, I never said I'd be able to," she said giggling.

* * *

Finally I was clothed and heading down the stairs to the living room where Draco and Blaise were sitting. Shooting a glare at Blaise, I sat down in the farthest chair from him. I smiled politely at Draco, "Now, I'm ready for introductions. I'm Alurea Smith."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand. "You know, Blaise talked about you a lot, but he never mentioned how pretty you were."

Blaise cleared his throat slightly. I smiled even wider at Draco. "Why, thank you. My friends talked about you a lot too."

Draco winced slightly. "I'm sure it was never good."

"Not always," I admitted. "But I'm sure things are better now, seeing as how you're living here."

"It's been okay, but it's nice to see a new face, especially one as nice as yours."

"So, Draco," Blaise said. "You never did tell me how you ended up here anyway."

"It's complicated," Draco said, turning away from me to look at his friend. "I just couldn't deal with it all. The killings, the torture, and everything else. Voldemort sent me on an assignment to kill some Muggles but when I got there . . . I just couldn't do it. So, I ran. I only ended up here because Remus Lupin found me. What about you two?"

Blaise and I looked at each other. "It's . . . complicated," we both said.

"How complicated is complicated for you?" Draco asked.

"Well," Blaise said. "Is being chosen to be Voldemort's heir and then having them want you to kill your girlfriend to prove yourself complicated enough?"

"Uh, just a tad bit complicated."

Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the living room. "Dinner's ready kids," she said, smiling.

We all got up to walk into the kitchen. Blaise took hold of my hand possessively and I couldn't help but smile.

"Jealous much?" I whispered to him.

"What do you think?" He said, but there was a smile on his face too.

And they say girls have no power over men.


	14. Decisions

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So, this is probably just a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Coming to a close quickly, I'm afraid. I'll miss this story.**

* * *

I stared around the table, shocked and distressed.

We, us younger adults, had been invited to an Order meeting to discuss Voldemort and everything that has happened recently about two weeks after Blaise and I had arrived there. Thankfully, Blaise and I had been spared from having to tell our story seeing as how McGonagall somehow already knew.

But now what they were expecting was totally off the wall. It made total sense, but it was totally crazy.

They wanted Blaise, the heir of Voldemort, to lead them back to the Death Eaters.

"We – you – he can't!" I said. "That's – it's dangerous! And they're after him now! They kill him if he even shows up!"

McGonagall, who had been sitting next to me, placed a hand on my shoulder. "We know it's dangerous, Alurea, but it's the only option that we have. It'll give us the upper hand, the edge of surprise, now that the Horcruxes are officially gone. And we, the Order, will all be right there, to protect him."

"Well, then, I'm going too," I said, crossing my arms.

"Uh, no you're not," Blaise said, finally looking at me. He hadn't looked at me the whole meeting. Maybe because he knew I'd freak out about this 'plan' eventually.

"Uh, yes I am," I said.

"No, you're not, Alurea. You don't even have a wand. And I'm not the only one Voldemort wants dead now."

"So, do you just expect me to sit here and wait to find out if this 'plan' went all right, because that's not happening."

"I expect you to just let us go along with the plan and stay here and be safe."

"I'm not just going to sit here, Blaise! I'm part of this too and I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not!" Blaise glared at me, standing up. "For once, Alurea, just once will you listen to someone other than your own stubbornness? You're not coming!"

Angrily I stood to my feet too. "Fine, then I don't want to be part of this meeting."

Feeling like a child who just got scolded, I left the room, hurrying back up the stairs to my own room. I hated being so absolutely helpless and useless. There didn't seem to be anything I could do to talk them out of this maniac scheme and Blaise, being all noble or whatever, was going to put himself in jeopardy to save others. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of him for being so brave, but I'm selfish too. I had just gotten Blaise back after three years and now, I was scared to lose him.

I slammed the door fiercely, staring at it for a moment before the tears came. I turned my back to the door and slid to the floor, pressing my face into my hands.

It just wasn't fair.


	15. Stubborn Love

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Question – I'm starting a new story soon with Charlie and I was wondering . . . if Ron is seventeen how old does that make Charlie. I'd be very grateful if someone could let me know. Oh, and I apologize for this chapter being so short. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock on my door. Though I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, I moved out of the way, getting up to open the door.

"Hey," Blaise said, giving me a small smile. I turned my back on him saying, "Hey."

He closed the door behind him and locked it to give us some privacy, though, technically, this was Hermione and Ginny's room too and I felt really bad for locking them out, but I didn't say anything. "What was all that about?" he said. "Downstairs?"

"Me throwing a fit?" I suggested. "Don't ask."

"But I really want to know. I mean, I know you're stubborn." I turned to face him, a glare in place on my face but a smile on his. "In a good way," he continued. "But the way you acted downstairs was completely unexpected. What's the matter?"

"I just – I just hate being so useless! Here you are, rushing off into battle, head held high, standing with my friends, while I'll be here, wondering and worrying because there won't be anything else I can do without a wand!"

"Is that all that's bugging you?" I looked up at him again. He looked amused.

"No," I admitted. "I'm mad because you're taking this too . . . I don't know, easily! You act as if walking into Voldemort's hideout is nothing! As if these people don't want to kill you! And I'm scared because how am I supposed to know that I'll see you again after you go on this insane mission! How am I supposed to know that you won't get – get –"

I sat down on my bed, angry tears coming to my eyes. Blaise sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms. His voice was soothing as he murmured comforts in my ear (that still gets to me).

"There's no way of knowing if any of us will make it through this," he said. "I'm not really planning on it."

My stomach gave a sick jolt. He was planning on dying?

"But I love you Rea. Always have. And I'll do my best to come back to you again, all right?"

Needless to say, I was shocked. We'd never gotten so far as to say the 'L' word and now that he said it, I was worried for a moment that I wouldn't be able to say it back. But the words slipped past my lips as easy as my own name.

I loved Blaise Zabini.

* * *

I woke up.

I remembered lying next to Blaise, but I didn't remember falling asleep after . . . let's just stop at me not remembering falling asleep all right?

Blaise was gone though, his (hmm, hmm) clothes gone too. Hermione and Ginny weren't there either (not that I expected them to be; that would just be weird).

It was dark through the window and a note was stuck to the bedside table, but I didn't need to read it. They were gone. They'd gone ahead and left without tearful goodbyes.

Quickly, I took a shower and got dressed in all black, pulling a black jumper over my head, lifting the hood. And then I headed out the front door, not exactly sure where I was going but going to get there no matter what.

So I was stubborn. Sue me.


	16. Consequences

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be busy writing this. I would be outside, swimming in my pool made out of pure gold (maybe exaggerating a bit but you get the point).**

**A/N: So, so, so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been out of town for the weekend and incredibly busy. Hope you enjoy. This story will be coming to an end soon, sadly. As stated before, enjoy.**

* * *

Blaise stood on the edge of the graveyard, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. This was an absolutely crazy idea. For a moment, he wished he had listened to Alurea and told them to find some other way, but he knew there was no other way, unfortunately. And there was a very likely possibility that he was going to die.

"I'm with you Blaise," he heard Harry whisper from underneath the invisibility cloak next to him. "Remember, keep your mind blank. That includes –"

"Not thinking about her, I know." Blaise closed his eyes and took a deep breath, erasing everything from his mind, replacing them with false memories. Alurea's face flashed through his mind once more before he opened his eyes, a look of pure determination on his face.

Not speaking, he headed towards the center of the graveyard where he could see the dark ring of Death Eaters. And Voldemort.

"Aww, my heir approaches once again," came Voldemort's cold voice. "Make room for him."

The circle opened and Blaise stepped through it to kneel in front of Voldemort, hoping that the beating of his heart wasn't audible.

Voldemort peered down at him, his eyes narrowed slightly and a sad smile on his face. "You betrayed me," he said, softly.

Blaise wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this. He kept his head down, short of breath.

"You're hiding something from me," Voldemort said. "Explain yourself."

"I apologize, my Lord. I have no way to explain my actions."

"That is . . . unfortunate."

Pain hit Blaise's body full force. He heard his cries though they sounded as if they were off in the distance. The pain died down, suddenly, leaving him breathless and cringing on the floor.

"It pains me to punish you like this, Blaise, but actions do sometimes come with consequences. Maybe it'll refresh your memory and give you an explanation."

Once again, Blaise was struck with pain. He could just hear his cries echoing through the night, but there was another voice in the distance, cut off short.

"Bla –!"

The pain ended and Blaise looked up with clouded eyes. A few feet from the circle of Death Eaters, he saw Harry grabbing Alurea and pulling her underneath his Invisibility cloak. His heart stopped for sure then, fear coursing painfully through his body. He looked back towards Voldemort to see if he had noticed.

It was obvious he had. A cruel smile came to his face. "It seems that we have some visitors."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Hope u enjoyed. Next chapter to come soon.**


	17. Battle

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the characters that have been known to be owned by J.K. Rowling actually are. In other words, Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**A/N: So, this is going to be like the second to last chapter. I want to thank you guys for reading it. You're the best. Enjoy.**

* * *

I crawled across the ground towards Blaise, tons of different spells and hexes shooting over my head. A full on battle between good and evil.

Blaise lay unconscious on the ground about five feet away from me. I crawled through people's feet, rolling over to avoid spells, tripping up some Death Eater's, but my eyes were on Blaise's lifeless body.

I reached him finally placing myself on top of him to protect him. This was all my fault. My side could have taken Voldemort by surprise if I hadn't been so completely and utterly stupid.

"Blaise?" I whispered to him. "Blaise can you here me?"

I patted his face gently, ducking as a Death Eater was flung over my head.

"Rea!" I looked up to see Harry standing over me and Blaise. "Get him out of here! We'll hold them off!"

I nodded, pulling Blaise's wand from out of his pocket. Then, carefully getting to my feet, I hooked my arms underneath Blaise's and began to try and pull him backwards, away from the battlefield, towards the same woods he had saved me in.

But then I saw Voldemort heading towards us.

If I thought he had looked hideous before, he was horrible now. His face was twisted in pure rage as he came towards us.

My heart pounded with fear as I lifted Blaise's wand, hoping it would work for me. I shouted spell after spell, hex after hex, jinx after jinx . . . but he blocked them all.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort shouted.

Blaise's wand flew from my hand and I was knocked backwards. Voldemort stood over me, his wand pointed at my face.

"I should have had you killed when I had the chance!" he hissed at me. "No matter. I shall kill you now! _Avada_ –"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort's wand flew from his hand . . . and into Harry's. Voldemort spun around, angry and shocked.

"You're not going to kill another one of my friends again, Voldemort." Harry snapped Voldemort's wand in half.

I pulled Blaise father back as Voldemort screamed in agony, falling to the floor just in front of us. Harry approached him, looking up at me, "You guys all right?"

"Sort of," I replied. "Just get it over with, Harry."

"Right." I turned my head as Harry muttered the Killing curse.

It was over. It was finally over. "We've won, Blaise," I said, looking down at my unconscious boyfriend. "You're safe."


	18. Realization

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: So this is probably the last chapter. Thanks to all you read this and liked it. You all are awesome.**

* * *

I backed in through the door to mine and Blaise's room, carrying a breakfast tray. I grinned at him. "Did I ever tell you how absolutely wonderful I think you are?" I asked.

It had been a couple of days since the end of the war. Blaise was still laid up in bed due to the Cruciatus curses Voldemort had used on him but he was feeling better.

He laughed. "Only about three times a day but, truthfully, I don't mind it."

I handed him the tray and cuddled up next to him on the bed. I suppose I realized how stupid I had been when I went to the graveyard that day after Blaise had specifically asked me not to. But he told me he wasn't mad at me, just . . . he had been so scared I would get killed. And then again, I had thought the same for him. In a way though, I guess you could say my showing up stopped Voldemort from cursing him into insanity.

Blaise kissed the top of my head. "Don't ever scare me like that again, all right?"

"Scare you?" I said, sitting up. "You're the one who was unconscious for a day. . . ."

He smiled, leaning forward to press his lips against mine. "I told you I'd come back to you. Some way or another."

I smiled back. "I'm really glad you did."

I kissed him this time, thinking about everything we had been through since Hogwarts, wondering what would have happened if I had never agreed to be his tutor.

But then, I realized as Blaise moved his breakfast tray to the floor, kissing me again, I wouldn't have this . . . this wonderful thing called love.

I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
